


Бытовая микология

by Mr_Sandwave, ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF2019: Драбблы от G до PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sandwave/pseuds/Mr_Sandwave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX





	Бытовая микология

— Ты моя медовая армиллярия,— смеётся Калбер, обнимая мужа.  
  
— Нет такого гриба! — фыркает Пол, прижимаясь и целуя Хью. — Есть армиллярия тёмная, толстоногая, северная, ссыхающаяся...  
  
— По-ол, — стонет Хью, — это у тебя и в твоих науках нет, а у меня есть...   
  
— Знаю, — шепчет Стамец, — я есть только у тебя.


End file.
